


Take Me to the Paradise, In Your Eyes

by kaciemcr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: Josh and Tyler have sex, that's it.





	

“Hey, Ty,” Josh yelled from the other room. “Can you come here for a minute?” Tyler rolled his eyes from the kitchen where he was preparing a bowl of cereal for dinner. He stopped before pouring the milk in. Tyler followed his boyfriend’s voice into their shared bedroom. The door was half-closed, but the light was on inside. 

Tyler pushed open the door, ready to look over some of Josh’s new writing or music. He’d expected him to be sitting at their desk scrolling mindlessly through their shared laptop. Instead, he was met with a half-naked Josh clad only his boxers. Josh was kneeling on their bed with a smile on his face. A bulge was visible through his navy blue underwear, but Tyler focused more on his muscular chest and arms. He loved seeing Josh’s biceps when he played the drums or lifted weights in the living room while Tyler channel surfed. 

“Come here,” Josh whined, motioning for his boyfriend to join him on the bed. The sheets were already ruffled, but Tyler knew they would only get more messed up, so he didn’t mention it. He walked slowly until he was close enough to lean down and kiss Josh. The blue-haired boy kissed him back eagerly and pulled him down to straddle him. Tyler ran his hands up his bare back as Josh did the same, eventually pulling his shirt off. It landed in a wrinkled pile on the floor. Josh’s hands expertly unbuttoned Tyler’s pants, and Tyler moaned quietly as a hand was pushed into his black boxers. He felt Josh’s erection beneath him and Josh’s hand groping him.

Josh kissed his neck as he pulled Tyler’s dick out. It was hard in his hand. Tyler moaned as Josh kissed down his chest and pushed him onto the bed. Josh pulled his pants off, and they joined his shirt on the floor. His underwear quickly landed with them. 

“I’m gonna blow you,” Josh muttered. He bit the inside of Tyler’s thighs, eliciting a gasp from the other boy. Tyler was eagerly watching him with dark eyes, his cheeks red. Josh noted the lack of hickies on his neck for later, before finally giving his attention to the growing erection below him. He hooked a hand around the base and did a few test strokes. He pressed a light kiss to the head, followed by his fingers smearing the precum. His tongue darted out to taste it before enveloping the length in his mouth. Tyler moaned and fisted a hand in Josh’s colored hair, pulling lightly. 

“Fuck, Josh,” Tyler muttered. Josh looked up at him through his eyelashes as he pulled off with a pop. Tyler’s dick shone slick between them, a string of saliva connecting the pink head to Josh’s wet lips. He continued stroking it with one hand, while the other reached down to palm himself.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Josh whispered. He released Tyler’s dick to pull off his own underwear and push Tyler back onto the bed. He straddled him and ran a teasing finger down his chest. Tyler stuttered out a “yes” before Josh kissed him again. He pulled back to pop open the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Tyler watched with dark eyes as the other boy squirted some of the clear substance onto his fingers. He pushed Tyler’s legs apart and leaned down to kiss him as he inserted his index finger into Tyler’s tight hole. The brunette boy moaned into their kiss and squirmed against the bed. 

“Feels good, Josh.” 

Josh took that as a sign to add another finger. He took his time stretching Tyler until he had three fingers in. 

“I’m ready,” Tyler said eagerly. Josh nodded and pulled his fingers out, leaving Tyler feeling empty. He ripped open one of the condoms lying next to them and quickly uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring a larger amount into his palm. He took no time rubbing it over his own cock, leaving it glistening and ready to enter Tyler. He wiped his hands on the bed sheets and ignored Tyler’s momentary look of annoyance at that. 

“Come on, Josh,” Tyler said, “I want to feel you.” 

Josh rolled his eyes at the cliche line and finally lined himself up. He entered the other boy slowly, trying to give him time to adjust. Tyler released a series of expletives under his breath. Josh sucked marks on his neck and rubbed his thumb in a circle on Tyler’s bony hip. His cock was hard against his stomach, untouched. When Josh pulled out, Tyler moaned his name, and when he pushed back in, Tyler stuttered it again. Josh loved the noises he made when he hit his prostate. He tried to keep a steady pace, but it became more erratic as they both got closer to their orgasm. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Tyler managed to say before coming across his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed. His cheeks were red, and his hair looked almost damp. Josh fucked him through his climax before pulling out and jerking himself off. He rolled the condom off and let himself come on Tyler’s stomach, too. 

They laid there catching their breath for a few minutes. So long that Josh wondered if his boyfriend had fallen asleep. 

“I should take a shower,” Tyler mumbled with his eyes still closed, alerting Josh that he was, in fact, not asleep. Yet. “Come with me.” He rolled out of the bed without looking behind him, but Josh followed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and she didn't like it :/ so give me sweet validation with kudos or whatevs


End file.
